


Falling

by Batfink



Series: Dreamscapes [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief Interlude, Fluff, Good Loki, M/M, Nightmares, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a brief little dream filler before we continue with the Avengers reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Tony was teetering on the edge staring down into nothing. He was going to fall and he knew it. He was terrified of falling despite having had lots of practice at it.

In the past few years he had done an awful lot of falling. Starting with his crash landing in the first iron man suit, followed by his frosting up and crashing in the second iron man suit, then there was the time Loki, under the control of The Other threw him out his window and the time after that when he had flown the missile through the portal only to lose power.

He should be used to falling by now. Really, it was becoming his trade mark, along with people grabbing him by the throat and trying to choke him.

But he wasn't used to it. It was still scary and he still didn't like to do it. He stared down into the darkness before him and wobbled.

Suddenly from nowhere, he was seized around the waist by an invisible force and tugged backwards away from the edge. A soft voice tickled against his ear. “Come here before you fall out of bed.”

Tony frowned. Bed. That made no sense, but then he felt his back being pressed to a firm chest, the invisible force resolving itself into a strong arm and the voice became recognisable as Loki's.

Loki, he thought. Loki's here. “I'm safe.” He murmured snuggling back towards Loki who tightened his arms around him and whispered in his ear. “I'm here.”


End file.
